Le plus beau jour de leur vie
by Kimophelia
Summary: O.S. Aujourd'hui est le jour du mariage de Lily et James. Mariage moldu oblige, les convenances sont de rigueurs … Mais il ne faut pas oublier que les mariés sont sorciers ! JP/LE, SB/OC Sequelle Beauté Inquiètante


_Coucou !_

_Comme promis, me revoilà avec un O.S. sur le mariage de Lily et James._

_Alors, comme d'habitude, rienne m'appartient, à part ce dont vous n'aurez jamais entendu parler, et le personnage d'Alyssa Grytalié est ma propriété. Tout le reste est à al sublimissime J.K. Rowling._

_Pour ce qui est des deux chansons présents dans cette fic, je vous met des liens pour pouvoir les écouter si vous ne les connaissez pas ( ou que vous avez tout simplement envie de les entendre :D )_

_- Knock on the wood, d'Amii Stewart : http // www . youtube . com / watch?vocLMFmGa1ZA_

_- Oh les filles ! de Au Bonheur des Dames : http // www . radioblogclub . fr / open / 75670 / ohlesfilles / Au20bonheur20des20dames20-201220Oh2120Les20filles_

_N'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces surtout ! _

_Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_

**9h12 :**

Journée splendide, ciel bleu à souhait, petit vent frais d'Avril. Les oiseaux gazouillent, les rongeurs sortent de leur hibernation et les animaux de toutes sortes batifolent dans le but évident de perpétuer leur race.

Seulement, dans une maison de style moyen, au milieu d'un village de campagne anglais bien traditionnel, le temps est plutôt à l'orage fixe.

Ici, vivent _normalement _Lily Evans et James Potter.

Normalement, car pour le moment, Mr Potter est chez l'un de ses amis, alors que la Miss Evans est restée chez elle.

Pourquoi ?

La raison est très simple : ces deux là se marient.

Cette journée même.

Et Lily a découvert un accroc minuscule sur sa robe de mariée.

Elle parcourt donc la maisonnée en hurlant, avec sa meilleure amie, Alyssa Grytalié, marchant derrière elle en tentant de la calmer.

Pour l'heure, Alyssa a abandonné l'idée de calmer l'ex Préfète en Chef et est attablée à la table de la cuisine avec une tasse de café bien serré.

Elle s'est dit qu'elle se calmerait bien toute seule à un moment ou un autre, ou alors n'aurait plus de voix.

Ce qui serait bien fâcheux au moment fatidique de dire oui.

Lasse, mais décidée à faire de ce jour un jour qu'ils n'oublieront jamais, Alyssa se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la cuisine, pour passer dans le salon et rejoindre Lily qui tapait du poing rageusement contre le dossier du sofa.

La jeune femme s'arrêta à une distance respectable, histoire de ne pas recevoir un coup par inadvertance et tenta de lui parler :

- Écoute, Lil ce n'est pas la mort, ce n'est qu'un minuscule accroc. Il ne se voit même pas ! Je te jure que ce n'est pas grave !

- Pas grave ! Hurla-t-elle en se tournant vers Alyssa. Mais que va penser James en voyant ça ! Il va épouser une femme, même pas capable de prendre soin de ses affaires ! Il va me considérer comme une moins que rien !!

Et Lily éclata en sanglots, en s'effondrant sur le sol.

Alyssa s'approcha et passa une main cajoleuse dans les cheveux de sa meilleure amie.

- Honnêtement Lil, je connais James assez bien pour te dire qu'il s'en fiche complètement que ta robe ait un accroc ou pas. Pour l'instant, il doit seulement prier Merlin pour que tu ne le plantes pas devant l'autel. Ce qui risque d'arriver si on ne se dépêche pas ! Tu n'es pas maquiller et moi je ne suis même pas habillée. Alors, il faut que l'on mette le turbo !

Elle se releva, entraînant avec elle son amie, et la positionna face à elle, en la tenant par les épaules.

- Maintenant dis moi. Souhaite tu devenir Madame James Potter ?

Un sourire minuscule lui répondit.

- Alors, franchement, tu ne crois pas que ta robe on s'en fiche ?

- Mais, elle m'a coûté . . .

Alyssa soupira.

Elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'elle aurait besoin d'en venir à cette extrémité, mais Lily ne lui laissait pas le choix.

- Ôte moi d'un doute Lil, tu es bien une sorcière ?

Un " Euh . . . " interminable lui répondit et Alyssa conclu :

- Alors tu ne penses pas que ce petit accroc de rien du tout, tu ne peux pas le réparer toute seule ?

Un simple sourire en coin d'excuse lui répondit.

Puis les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire.

- D'accord, je retourne me préparer. Tu n'as qu'à prendre la salle de bains pour te changer.

Lily fit demi-tour et pénétra dans sa chambre, alors qu'Alyssa attrapait un sac posé sur le divan et pénétrait dans la salle de bains qui se situait à côté de la cuisine.

Elle posa son sac sur le rebord de la baignoire en émail blanc et en sortit sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

C'était une robe de coupe classique beige, avec des volants tout autour de la jupe, tombant jusqu'aux pieds. Le haut était composé d'un simple bustier à fines bretelles, le tout agrémenté par des gants beige montant jusqu'aux coudes. Ces chaussures étaient de simples ballerines du même ton que sa robe.

Elle avait enfilé sa tenue et commençait à se coiffer, quand Lily déboula dans la salle de bains à la vitesse d'un sort et s'écria :

- Alors ?!

Son ton paniqué et anxieux souffla à Alyssa qu'il ne valait mieux pas se louper sur ce coup là.

Lily portait une robe de mariée absolument magnifique. D'un blanc crémeux, la jupe s'épanouissait autour de ses jambes en une corolle ample, traînant un peu derrière elle. De fines bretelles la retenaient aux épaules, les manches commençant en haut de ses bras et s'évasant autour de ses poignets. Dans ses cheveux retenus en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient des boucles rousses, elle avait déposé des minuscules roses du même ton que sa robe. Son maquillage discret rehaussait sa beauté d'une touche légère et elle portait comme bijou, un simple collier d'argent avec un médaillon représentant un cœur, offert par James, pour leur un an ensemble.

La future mariée était à tomber.

- Lily, tu es resplendissante. Si ce n'était pas le jour de ton mariage, je suis certaine que James te ferait sa demande.

Lily eut un sourire gênée mais heureux alors que ses joues adoptaient une jolie teinte rosée.

- Tu veux un coup de main pour tes cheveux ? Proposa Lily en voyant sa meilleure amie se dépatouiller avec sa coiffure.

- Ce n'est pas de refus, s'il te plait, soupira Alyssa, vaincue par sa tignasse folle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**9h32 : **_

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, à Willow's Place, demeure d'Alyssa Grytalié et de Sirius Black, le jeune Sirius, témoin de Mr James Potter, vivait à peu de chose près le même calvaire que son amie. Sauf que dans son cas, ce n'était pas à cause d'un accroc dans une robe, Merlin soit loué.

James parcourait tout simplement le salon de son meilleur ami de long en large car il avait le pressentiment insidieux que sa fiancée le planterait devant l'autel, quelques minutes plus tard.

A croire qu'Alyssa était médium !

Heureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas vrai.

En tout cas, Sirius ne savait plus quoi faire.

Comment calmer un futur marié qui pense que sa chère et tendre va lâchement l'abandonner pour un beau blond au sourire Colgate ?

Sirius soupira devant sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre qui semblait le narguer.

- Je suis sûr que c'est ce type là, tu sais, l'autre blond peroxydé qu'on a croisé la dernière fois, il n'arrêtait pas de sourire à Lily. Et puis, elle était complètement à ses pieds, et tu sais parfaitement Sirius, que ce n'est pas qu'une métaphore !

Sirius fit tomber sa tête entre ses mains et dit à son ami, déambulant encore dans le salon, d'une voix lasse et résigné :

- James, ce jour là nous étions en mission pour l'Ordre, et si Lily était à ses pieds, c'était simplement parce qu'il allait la tuer ! C'ETAIT LUCIUS MALEFOY, NOM D'UN CHIEN ! IL LUI SOURIAIT SADIQUEMENT !

Perdant complètement son calme, Sirius sauta à bas de son canapé et se précipita vers son meilleur ami, le secouant comme un vieux prunier.

- Tu vas te reprendre maintenant, et tu vas nous donner la meilleure cérémonie de mariage qu'on n'ai jamais vu, compris !

James en resta coi.

Fallait dire qu'un Sirius Black en colère, ce n'était pas courant et c'était surtout extrêmement flippant.

Le futur marié balbutia un " Euh . . . Oui, oui, j'ai parfaitement compris " timide et partit se réfugier dans la chambre à coucher afin de peaufiner son costume de mariage.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur son canapé et avala une gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

Merlin, qu'avait-il fait au monde pour mériter ça ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**9h59 : **_

Les mains tremblantes, Lily ne cessait de torturer le pauvre mouchoir en papier qu'elle tenait et qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un mouchoir en papier.

Exaspérée, Alyssa, s'assit à côté de son amie et lui prit tendrement les mains, en la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

La rouquine avait besoin de deux ou trois mots de réconforts, avant d'entrer dans l'église.

Oui, dans l'église, car la demoiselle Evans avait réussi à convaincre tous ses amis sorciers d'assister à un mariage moldu. Et comme ses parents étaient catholiques, le mariage se ferait en présence d'un prêtre et de témoins, ainsi que toutes la ribambelle de coutumes qui allait avec, style lancé de bouquet, découpage de gâteau à deux, et bal dansant, il allait sans dire.

Inutile de préciser que la plupart des sorciers invités n'étaient pas réellement ravis de tout cela, ne comprenant pas le nécessaire de toutes ces simagrées. Mais James avait mis le holà très rapidement et avait juré de ne plus adresser la parole à tous ceux qui ne feraient pas honneur aux Potter ce jour-là.

La plupart d'entre eux (Sirius en tête) avait déprimé trois jours en comprenant que ce jour serait marqué par le signe de la non-magie.

Alyssa s'était promise de prendre le plus de photos possibles. Impossible de louper des sang-pur faisant la fête à la mode moldue !

En tout cas, pour l'heure, les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient dans une calèche blanche, gentiment prêtée par un Albus Dumbledore très heureux d'être invité à un mariage moldu, et re-décorée par les bons soins de la Néphilim. Car, bon, soyons honnêtes, les diligences de Poudlard n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus glamour !

- Lily, écoute, il n'y a aucune raison de stresser comme tu le fais. Tu vas entrer dignement dans cette église, remonter l'allée avec un beau sourire en essayant, s'il te plait, de ne pas vomir sur l'assemblée, et rejoindre James qui t'attendra certainement avec une telle peur panique au ventre qu'il risque de te sauter dessus et de te tuer pour le faire autant paniquer !

Lily pouffa et Alyssa eut un sourire vainqueur.

Diversion accomplie !

- Alors, prête ?

Elle regarda profondément sa meilleure amie et celle-ci lui répondit d'un ton assuré :

- Prête !

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du carrosse, arrêté juste devant l'entrée de l'église et Alyssa se retourna une dernière fois sur la future mariée.

Elle lui prit les mains entre les siennes et elles restèrent à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux avec un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres, pendant quelques secondes.

Elles se remémoraient beaucoup de souvenirs, mélancoliques.

- Ca fait drôlement bizarre, dit soudain Alyssa.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Si on m'avait dit en 1ère année ou même au début de notre 7ème année, que tu épouserais James Potter, je crois bien que j'aurais prit un abonnement à vie à Ste Mangouste à la personne qui m'aurait dit cela !

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est clair qu'il s'en est passé des choses, répliqua Lily.

- T'es sûre que tu ne regretteras pas, fit son amie avec un faux regard inquisiteur.

- Aly ! Protesta la future mariée avec un coup de poing amicale dans l'épaule d'Alyssa.

Alyssa rigola et attira Lily dans ses bras, pour un dernier câlin.

- C'est la dernière fois que je te vois en tant que Lily Evans, lui murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille. Quand tu sortiras d'ici dans un peu moins de deux heures, tu seras Mme Lily Potter.

Alyssa déposa un baiser sur le front de sa meilleure amie et se détourna pour entrer dans l'église.

Elle ouvrit la lourde porte en bois et pénétra dans l'édifice en refermant soigneusement derrière elle.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle dans un bel ensemble quand ils entendirent le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait et elle fit une grimace d'excuse.

Elle remonta l'allée aussi vite que possible, en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Certains visages lui étaient inconnus, mais d'autres étaient familiers.

Dans les derniers rangs, elle reconnut la silhouette du grand Hagrid, garde chasse de Poudlard et agent de l'Ordre. Il était assis entre le professeur McGonagall, ancienne enseignante des six amis, devenu maintenant une connaissance grâce à leurs implications quotidiennes dans l'Ordre, et Albus à qui elle adressa un signe de la main amical.

Elle passa devant les premiers bancs et reconnut sur sa droite les parents de James, l'air pas très à l'aise dans leurs habits moldus et sur sa gauche ce qu'elle devina comme la famille de Lily. Il y avait là une petite femme au regard larmoyant de bonheur avec une longue tignasse rousse qui ne faisait pas douter de sa parenté avec sa fille. A côté d'elle, un homme blond avec une silhouette longue et un visage profilé qui parlait à une femme, à peine plus âgée qu'Alyssa, qu'elle devina être Pétunia, la sœur aînée de Lily. Celle-ci était d'un blond pâle et possédait un visage chevalin qui lui donnait un air pincé. Un jeune homme à l'embonpoint certain et à la moustache hideuse était assis à côté d'elle et Alyssa eut un sourire hilare en reconnaissant dans cette description le mari de Pétunia.

Elle dépassa les bancs et se déplaça vers la gauche afin de prendre sa place de demoiselle d'honneur, face à Sirius positionnée derrière un James qui la regardait avec des yeux suppliants.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui demandait muettement, elle tourna un regard interrogateur à Sirius qui lui fit le geste de laisser tomber.

Elle haussa des sourcils surpris et détourna son regard des deux hommes pour ensuite se poser sur le père de Lily qui semblait lui demander quelque chose.

De plus en plus indécise, Alyssa se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir.

Elle réfléchit intensément, se demandant si elle n'avait pas oublié quelque chose . . . Et la lumière se fit.

Avec une exclamation épouvantée, elle accourut vers Mr Evans et lui chuchota rapidement :

- Elle vous attend devant l'église.

Puis elle reprit sa place.

Elle échangea un regard mi épouvanté, mi rassuré avec Sirius et souffla.

Les moldus et leurs coutumes stupides aussi !

Elle regarda le père de Lily remonter l'allée et sortir de l'église, puis son regard se posa sur deux personnes bien connues, assises aux côtés des parents de James.

Remus et Peter lui adressèrent un signe de main qu'elle leur renvoya.

Avec un soupir, elle remarqua que tous deux étaient seuls.

Comme d'habitude, Peter était d'une timidité incomparable et Remus avait rompu avec sa précédente petite amie quand le temps de lui avouer son secret était venu.

Ces deux-là étaient exaspérant !

La musique générée par une orgue éclata dans l'église et les portes de bois s'ouvrirent sur une Lily radieuse, accrochée au bras de son père.

Alyssa coula un œil sur James qui avait redressé son dos et regardait, des milliers d'étoiles dans les yeux, sa future épouse remonter l'allée jusqu'à lui.

Alyssa échangea un regard et un sourire simplement content avec Sirius.

Tous deux étaient heureux du bonheur de leurs meilleurs amis respectifs.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**11h47 : **_

- Vive les nouveaux mariés !

La foule était rassemblée devant les portes de bois et avait attendu la sortie du couple de la journée pour jeter des tonnes de riz sur eux.

Sirius et Alyssa, sortis très peu de temps auparavant à cause du registre à signer en temps que témoins, avaient tout juste eu le temps de piocher dans le sachet de Peter pour pouvoir faire comme les autres.

Les deux mariés baissèrent la tête en éclatant de rire, rouspétant faussement contre les grains de riz qui se faufilaient dans les vêtements et tout le monde les félicita à nouveau.

Lily lâcha son tout nouvel époux avant de sauter au cou d'Alyssa.

Sirius contempla les deux jeunes femmes avec un ravissement évident. Elles étaient tout simplement radieuses, heureuses d'être là.

Sirius s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes et les serra fortement dans ses bras, toutes les deux en même temps, ignorant les fausses exclamations de dégoût des deux amies.

Il sentit quelque chose lui sauter sur le dos et cria :

- James !

Seul un tonitruant éclat de rire lui répondit et Peter et Remus se jetèrent bientôt dans la mêlée, faisant éclater de rire les six amis, et hurler les deux filles sous le poids.

- Bande de crétins, vous êtes en train de nous étouffer ! Parvint à Sirius, la voix lointaine d'Alyssa.

Il se séparèrent et regardèrent les deux jeunes filles, reprendre leur souffle avec un grand sourire hilare scotché sur le visage.

- James, je ne crois pas que ce soit normal d'essayer de tuer sa femme, même pas dix minutes après le mariage. Généralement, on attend quelques années, plaisanta Alyssa, ce qui lui valut une paire de taloches sur le haut du crâne de la part des deux mariés.

- Lily ?

Sirius se retourna en même temps que les autres, et se trouva nez à nez avec une grande blonde qui avait l'air d'avoir avaler de l'Empestine. D'après la description, il venait de se retrouver nez à nez avec la sœur aînée de Lily, Pétunia Dursley.

Il échangea un regard rieur avec Remus et Peter, alors que Lily et James recevaient les félicitations de Mr et Mme Evans.

- Ils ont l'air d'avoir un balai dans le cul, murmura Alyssa au creux de son oreille en passant son bras sous celui du jeune homme. Tu n'aurais pas égaré ton vieux Nimbus 1980, dis moi ?

Sirius se plia en deux et mis une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Mais ce fut peine perdue et il éclata d'une rire ressemblant à un aboiement de chien pas du tout discret, qui fit sursauter le couple situé en face de lui.

La sœur de Lily le regarda comme si c'était un démon tout droit sorti de l'enfer, et il dût s'écarter de ses amis pour pouvoir continuer à rire sans attirer l'attention.

Deux minutes plus tard, Peter et Remus le rejoignirent, tout deux dans le même état que lui, lui faisant penser qu'Alyssa avait dû le dire à tous ses amis.

Il se retourna vers le couple de mariés . . . Et, effectivement, James avait l'air constipé et les larmes aux yeux, face à une famille Evans qui ne semblait se douter de rien.

Derrière Lily et James, Alyssa était accroupie par terre, un poing dans la bouche, cherchant vaillamment à ne pas rire trop fort.

S'en fut trop pour Sirius qui éclata à nouveau de rire, essuyant ses yeux des larmes de joies quoi y perlaient.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**12h36 : **_

- Non mais sérieusement, Aly, t'aurais pu t'abstenir ! On avait l'air malin nous, après ! S'indigna Sirius au milieu de la voiture moldue qui les amenait à la salle où allait débuter la réception.

Alyssa éclata de rire au souvenir des quatre hommes ne pouvant plus s'abstenir de rire.

- Hey ! C'est tout de même pas ma faute si vous ne savez pas vous contrôler !

Des cris d'indignation et de protestations éclatèrent dans l'habitacle minuscule et Alyssa dût se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas devenir sourde.

Sans sa baguette, impossible de lancer un sort de Mutisme sur ces trois-là !

- D'accord, d'accord, s'écria-t-elle en désespoir de cause. Je m'excuse ! Voilà, ça vous va ?!

Alyssa soupira et sortit de la voiture qui s'était arrêtée sur un chemin de terre traversant une forêt sombre jusqu'à une immense ferme dans le plus pur style traditionnel, décoré pour l'occasion de ballons et de banderoles roses et blancs.

- Je déteste les moyens de locomotions moldus, rouspéta Peter en s'extirpant difficilement de la voiture.

- Réjouis toi Queudver, tu vas pouvoir bientôt passer à table ! Plaisanta Sirius en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille d'Alyssa.

Étonnée par le geste de son homme pas comme ça habituellement, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

Elle comprit un peu mieux quand elle intercepta les visages désireux de quelques jeunes hommes un peu plus loin.

Certainement des gens arrivés avant eux, car ils avaient déjà des verres à la main et discutaient entre eux.

La possessivité et la jalousie légendaire de Sirius avaient pris le dessus quand il avait remarqué les regards envieux sur la silhouette d'Alyssa.

Elle soupira.

Son sang Néphilim faisait même de l'effet aux moldus ! La journée allait être drôlement longue si elle devait continuellement repousser leurs avances. Elle se promit de mettre en veille le plus possible les pouvoirs hérités de sa mère.

Les quatre amis s'avancèrent et pénétrèrent dans la maisonnée, alors que le taxi moldu qui les avaient déposés repartait sur les chapeaux de roues.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce immense. Un bar était installé contre le mur à leur droite et devant eux, de longues tables installées en U faisaient face à une estrade vide.

D'autres tables avaient été poussées contre les murs latéraux, et elles débordaient de victuailles et de boissons. D'où elle était, Alyssa pouvait voir que les boissons étaient d'imminentes marques moldues et que les plats regorgeaient de salades de soleil et de plats de viandes froides, associés à la saison qui venait de débuter. Ce mois d'Avril était particulièrement étouffant et les repas chauds étaient passés aux oubliettes dans toutes les maisons depuis quelques semaines.

On pouvait remercier Tom et ses Mangemorts pour tous ces désagréments inhabituels !

Les quatre amis s'avancèrent et cherchèrent du regard Lily et James.

- Ils ne doivent pas être encore arrivés, dit Remus après dix minutes de recherche visuelle n'aboutissant à rien.

- Il y a les parents de James, là-bas, nous n'avons qu'à aller les rejoindre, s'exclama Sirius en tendant un bras devant lui dans la direction d'un couple de personnes d'âge mûr, bavardant et buvant ce qu'il ressemblait à un minuscule verre d'eau.

Alyssa fit la grimace.

Elle n'avait pas tellement envie d'aller voir les parents de James, ça risquait de ramener de vieux souvenirs indésirables. La dernière fois qu'elle et Mr Potter s'étaient vus, c'était lors de son enlèvement à St Mangouste, et elle ne souhaitait pas en entendre parler.

- Sirius, s'il te plait, restons entre nous, demanda-t-elle en tirant sur la manche de son costume moldu et en le suppliant du regard.

Un bruit de verre qui se casse empêcha à Sirius de répondre et les deux amis firent volte face pour regarder ce qui venait de se passer.

Ils comprirent en voyant l'air coupable de Peter accoudé au bras, et le signe de tête défaitiste de Remus à côté de lui, le visage plongé dans les mains.

Peter et sa maladresse habituelle avaient à nouveau frappé et on pouvait l'entendre se répandre en excuse inutilement en se baissant pour ramasser les morceaux de verres tombés par terre.

- On devrait aller l'aider, il serait capable de se vider de son sang en nettoyant à la manière moldue, fit Sirius en soupirant avec un air peiné pour son ami.

Alyssa et lui rejoignirent leurs deux hommes et entreprirent de nettoyer les bêtises du rat avec l'aide de Remus.

- Je vois que la catastrophe ambulante a encore frappé ! Fit une voix humoristique dans leur dos, alors qu'Alyssa donnait au serveur les derniers morceaux de verres brisés avec un sourire avenant qui le fit rougir.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir James regarder Peter avec un sourire défaitiste.

- Mon pauvre Queudver, décidément tu ne changeras jamais.

- Mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'aime, notre petit rat, fit Sirius en attrapant Peter par la nuque avec un grand sourire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**13h11 : **_

Un verre de Coca-Cola à la main, Sirius écoutait soigneusement ce que disait le professeur Dumbledore.

- Et voyez vous, il faut toujours prendre au citron, car l'orange à toujours une tendance certaine à coller au palais. Et il faut aussi ne pas les prendre trop froids, car vous pourriez vous faire très mal . . .

Une fois de plus, il perdit la connexion oreille-cerveau et n'entendit plus ce que disait Dumbledore, trop occupé à regarder Alyssa discuter avec Lily un peu plus loin.

Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les discours de son ancien directeur sur le sujet _très _intéressant des esquimaux moldus, mais quand il était confronté à la vue d'une Néphilim faisant bouger gracieusement sa magnifique robe couleur crème, il avait tendance à oublier tout ce qu'il se passait alentour.

Il fallait avouer que aujourd'hui, Alyssa était très en beauté. Sans compter Lily qui elle aussi était à tomber dans sa robe de mariée.

Quitte à choisir entre écouter Dumbledore déblatérer sur les glaces et admirer la vue de deux jolies demoiselles, il préférait nettement la seconde proposition.

- Elle est drôlement jolie. A ton avis, elle est seule ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

De qui parlaient les deux énergumènes derrière lui ?

- Je l'ai vu arriver en voiture avec trois garçons, mais je ne saurais pas te dire si elle plus d'affinités avec l'un ou l'autre. Si tu veux le savoir, demande à Lily, j'ai cru entendre dire que c'était son amie d'enfance, apparemment, elles se connaîtraient depuis qu'elles ont 11 ans.

- Tiens, en parlant d'école, tu sais où est-ce qu'elle a été Lily ?

- Maintenant, que t'en parles, non, je crois que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

Sirius serra les dents fortement et plongea sa main droite dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette.

Ces deux-là méritaient un petit sort entre les deux yeux !

Mais sa conscience lui soufflait qu'ils étaient entourés, et que Lily et James l'écorcherait vif pour avoir fait ça.

Sauf, que sans preuve, pas de coupable !

Il sortir sa baguette et la pointa discrètement sur les deux jeunes hommes et murmura :

- _Tarentallegra _

Immédiatement, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent un danser une gigue endiablée, sous le regard de Sirius qui avait du mal à se retenir de rire.

Il intercepta le regard avertisseur de Dumbledore qui venait de cesser de parler et Sirius incanta le contre-maléfice à contre cœur. Il rangea ensuite sa baguette alors que le professeur Dumbledore lui murmurait par dessus le vacarme des rires qu'avait occasionné la danse inédite :

- Je sais que c'est toujours horriblement tentant de se laisser aller, mais je ne pense pas qu'Alyssa apprécie ce que vous venez de faire, Sirius.

Inquiet de ce que pourrait en penser la jeune femme, il lança un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de son ancien directeur, mais ne trouva pas Lily et Alyssa.

Il entendit le professeur Dumbledore pouffer, puis il sentit une vive tape sur le dessus de sa tête.

- Aïe !

- Que je ne te reprenne plus jamais à faire ça, Sirius Orion Black ! Murmura hargneusement une voix tant aimée à son oreille.

Il fit rapidement volte-face et s'écarta pour laisser une distance de sécurité entre lui et la belle Néphilim en colère.

- Ah . . . Euh . . . Aly . . . Tu . . . Tu as vu ?

Le sourire furieux qui lui répondit affirma ses doutes et il préféra, pour sa survie, s'éloigner et rejoindre ses trois amis discutant un peu plus loin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**15h08 : **_

Le tintement d'une cuillère contre un verre, interrompit la discussion qu'avait Lily et Alyssa.

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent Sirius, debout à la droite de James qui réclamait l'attention de la salle.

Étant les témoins, Alyssa était placé à la gauche de Lily et Sirius à la droite de James. Suivait ensuite les parents et les amis, ce qui faisait que la Néphilim s'était retrouvée assise à côté de la mère, par ailleurs très charmante, de Lily.

- Votre attention, s'il vous plait, réclama Sirius d'une voix forte en faisant tinter à nouveau son verre.

Plus loin, Alyssa vit Remus faire une grimace. Son ouïe devait en prendre un coup, lui qui venait de sortir de la période de pleine lune.

- Avant de commencer à manger, il me semble que la tradition veuille que le témoin du marié fasse un discours. Il est donc temps pour moi de prendre la parole.

Le silence se fit et tous regardèrent le brun lever son verre plein en direction du couple de la journée en leur souriant.

- Lily, James . . .

Il fis une pause, la bouche grande ouverte, puis :

- Je laisse maintenant la parole à Alyssa Grytalié, demoiselle d'honneur, qui est bien plus douée que moi pour faire des discours !

Il se rassit précipitamment, alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire et applaudissait.

Alyssa se promit de tuer son ami à la première occasion venue.

Elle se leva à son tour en soupirant, mais avec, tout de même, un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Sirius allait en baver une fois que ce mariage serait terminé, vu toutes les gaffes qu'il faisait !

Elle se tourna vers ses deux amis qui la regardait en souriant, attentif à ce qu'elle allait dire.

Elle se racla la gorge et dit :

- Je me souviens comme si c'était hier, de la première fois où j'ai vu Lily. Nous étions toutes les deux en train de faire nos achats pour l'école et elle s'était un peu perdue dans Londres au milieu de toutes ces nouveautés.

L'assemblée rigola.

Alyssa sourit en repensant à ce jour.

Elles s'étaient en fait connues chez Ollivander, en allant chercher leur première baguette. Mais impossible de parler de ça devant des moldus.

- Très vite, nous nous sommes trouvées des affinités, et nous avons passé de nombreuses années ensemble à rire et à apprendre. Ce qui est drôle, c'est qu'il y a encore cinq ans, vous nous auriez dit que Lily Evans épouserait James Potter, on vous aurais envoyés immédiatement dans l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche ! Ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se sentir et c'était dispute sur dispute. Mais il y a eu . . . Certains événements pas très joyeux, qui les ont rapprochés.

James et Lily lui firent un sourire triste, eux aussi se souvenant de quelle manière ils avaient commencés à se côtoyer sans se taper dessus.

- Et je peux affirmer aujourd'hui, que je suis extrêmement heureuse d'avoir dû supporter ces moments de peine, rien que pour avoir la joie de voir ce couple magnifique, rayonner de bonheur aujourd'hui !

Elle leva son verre vers le couple.

- Lily, James. Aujourd'hui, ce que je vous souhaite de tout mon cœur, c'est que votre vie soit la plus belle possible. Aimez-vous à jamais !

Les invités se répandirent en applaudissements et reprirent sa dernière phrase en levant leurs verres vers le couple pour boire à leur vie commune.

Lily, les larmes aux yeux, se leva et serra sa meilleure amie contre son cœur en lui murmurant :

- Merci pour tout.

Alyssa savait qu'elle ne parlait pas que du discours.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**17h52 : **_

- Ouah, je pensais pas que les moldus mangeaient autant quand ils faisaient la fête ! S'exclama Peter en se laissant tomber sur l'herbe, devant la ferme.

Il venait de rejoindre Sirius, Remus et James qui, eux aussi, semblaient avoir beaucoup trop mangé, au vu de leur état de coma avancé.

Ils étaient tous trois allongés dans l'herbe, les bras en croix. Remus avait posé sa tête sur les jambes de James et semblait faire un somme et Sirius avait hérité de la caboche de son meilleur ami sur son ventre.

Le vent qui jouait doucement dans leurs cheveux leur laissait une agréable impression de liberté que Sirius aimait par dessus tout.

Enfin, peut-être pas par dessus Alyssa !

- C'est net ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris mes avances et me serais jeté un sortilège d'Empiffrage, dit James d'une voix torturée en massant son estomac.

- Je peux toujours le faire pour toi si tu veux, proposa Sirius, les yeux fermés.

- T'as ta baguette sur toi ?

- Ouais.

- Lily va t'étriper si elle le sait.

- Elle le sait déjà, elle m'a vu l'utiliser. D'ailleurs, je risque aussi de passer un sale quart d'heure avec Aly.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Remus, qui finalement, ne dormait pas tant que ça.

- Un petit tarentallegra sur deux gars qui reluquaient un petit peu trop ma copine. Dumbledore m'a fait les gros yeux quand il a compris que c'était moi.

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire, en imaginant la scène.

Vive la solidarité masculine !

- Regarde moi ces gros fainéants, Lil ! Et que ça se prélasse au soleil !

Sirius ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix de sa douce amie et croisa le regard mauve d'une certaine jeune femme qui lui souriait tendrement.

- Vous tous dans cette position, ça mériterait une photo, tiens ! S'exclama Lily.

Sirius eut ensuite à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, qu'un éclair argenté lui agressa les yeux et il entendit ses amis rouspéter sous les éclats de rire de deux jeunes femmes.

Lily venait de les prendre en photo, et ça ne plaisait pas à certains.

Sirius, lui, s'en fichait royalement.

Il tendit ses bras devant lui, en direction d'Alyssa, l'invitant du regard, à le rejoindre sur la douce pelouse verte.

Elle ricana.

- Sirius, vu le prix de cette robe, je ne vais certainement pas me rouler dans l'herbe avec toi.

Sirius fut une moue qu'il savait irrésistible, même pour la Néphilim, et cette dernière leva les yeux en soupirant, puis s'agenouilla à côté de lui, pour ensuite s'allonger et se blottir dans ses bras.

Sirius sentit soudainement un vide au niveau de son ventre, et un simple coup d'œil lui fit comprendre que James s'était levé car Lily le demandait.

- Reposez vous bien, fit-il d'un ton aigre. Moi, faut que j'aille saluer ma belle-sœur qui s'en va.

Les quatre amis lui firent part de leurs encouragements et il s'éloigna.

Alyssa se colla un peu plus contre Sirius, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, et il encercla les épaules de son amie d'un bras protecteur - et possessif.

- Cette journée commence drôlement bien je trouve, dit Alyssa. J'espère qu'on s'amusera tout autant ce soir.

- Là dessus, pas de doute, fit une voix derrière eux.

Tous courbèrent le cou pour voir les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore accompagnés de Hagrid, les regardant se prélasser au soleil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Albus ? Demanda Alyssa.

L'entendre appeler Dumbledore par son prénom et le tutoyer, surprenait toujours autant Sirius. Pourtant au bout d'un an, il aurait dû y être habitué !

- Je viens de voir la famille de Miss Evans, enfin, Mme Potter maintenant, installer de quoi mettre un peu de musique. J'espère que vous appréciez tous la musique moldue.

Quatre cris de joie lui répondirent.

Ca pour l'apprécier, ils l'appréciaient.

Quand Lily leur avait demander d'écouter de la musique moldue, tous avaient plus ou moins rechigné, mais après une demi heure d'écoute, ils avaient tous adhéré à la mode des non sorciers, et avaient entreprit de se déhancher follement au milieu du salon de Willow's Place. Heureusement que la demeure des Grytalié n'étaient pas hautement magique, autrement, les appareils moldus se seraient déglingués !

- Je vois que vous l'aimez, alors la soirée risque de se terminer en beauté. Pour notre part, nous nous faisons trop vieux pour ce genre de fête, nous allons donc rentrer. Et il faut des professeurs en bon état pour donner nos cours lundi matin, termina-t-il avec un discret clin d'œil.

Les quatre amis rirent et ils se levèrent pour saluer les adultes et leur dire au revoir.

- Musique moldue ? Murmura Peter. Ca va déménager grave !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**21h03 : **_

- Maintenant que nous avons tous bien mangé et bien bu, nous pouvons faire place à la danse ! Je vais donc demander à nos deux amoureux du jour de bien vouloir s'avancer, et d'ouvrir le bal.

Lily et James se levèrent, et ce fut main dans la main qu'ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'espace laissé libre entre les tables et l'estrade pour commencer à danser.

Les premiers accords d'une valse résonnèrent dans la pièce et les lumières se tamisèrent, jusqu'à ne plus laisser que quelques spots (du moins c'était ainsi que Lily les nommaient) qui répandaient des lumières jaune, bleu, rouge et vert, ainsi qu'une boule à facettes.

Alyssa remarqua que les sorciers présents dans la pièce cherchaient l'origine de la musique, personne n'ayant pensé à leur instruire des méthodes modernes moldues.

Alyssa, assise sur les genoux de Sirius, sentit la poigne des bras de son compagnon se resserrer autour de sa taille, et elle passa une main cajoleuse sur les mains de ce dernier, bougeant en cadence avec la musique.

Peu à peu, les couples se formèrent autour des jeunes mariés, et Sirius se leva, emmenant avec lui sa cavalière.

Ils se trouvèrent une place, pas très loin de leurs amis, qui se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, visiblement heureux d'être là, ensemble; et semblant être enfermés dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

A peine eurent-ils le temps de commencer à danser, que les derniers accords se firent entendre, et que le jeune homme remonta sur l'estrade pour dire dans le micro :

- Et maintenant : Que la fête commence !

Les premières notes d'une musique endiablée résonnèrent, et Alyssa attrapa un Sirius essayant de se carapater discrètement et le poussa à danser avec elle.

_I don't want to lose you, this good thing  
that I got 'cause if I do  
I will surely,  
surely lose a lot.  
'Cause your love is better  
than any love I know.  
It's like thunder and lightning,  
the way you love me is frightening.  
__You better knock, knock on wood, baby.  
_

Les six amis se retrouvèrent à se déhancher sur la piste, et Alyssa avait finalement abandonné Sirius pour danser, fesses contre fesses avec sa meilleure amie, rigolant à chaque fois qu'elles faisaient un mouvement qui faisaient fuser les sifflements des jeunes hommes présents dans la salle.

_I'm not superstitious about you  
but I can't take no chance.  
I got me spinnin', baby,  
you know I'm in a trance.  
'Cause your love is better  
than any love I know.  
It's like thunder and lightning,  
the way you love me is frightening.  
__You better knock, knock, knock on wood, baby. _

Les sifflements et acclamations d'allégresse continuèrent à s'échapper dans la salle, et les six sorciers furent vite rejoints par des moldus de leur âge, amis d'enfance de Lily ou cousins plus ou moins éloignés.

_  
__[Think you better knock, knock, knock on wood  
[Think you better knock, knock, knock on wood  
[Think you better knock, knock, knock on wood  
[Think you better knock, knock, knock on wood  
[Think you better knock Baby  
_

_  
It's no secret about it,  
'cause with this love in touch  
she sees to it  
that I get enough.  
Fell her touch all over  
you know it means so much.  
It's like thunder and lightning,  
the way you love me is frightening.  
_

Alyssa vit Sirius se glisser devant elle, et ils dansèrent un peu ensemble, leurs hanches bougeant au même rythme, avant que le brun ne rejoigne James et sa sorte de danse à la technique incertaine. Essayait-il de taper quelqu'un, ou avait-il un caillou dans la chaussure ?

_  
You better knock, knock, knock on wood, baby. _

_  
[Think you better knock, knock, knock on wood  
[Think you better knock, knock, knock on wood  
[Think you better knock, knock, knock on wood  
[Think you better knock, knock, knock on wood  
[Think you better knock_

La chanson d'Anni Stewart se termina sur deux ex-Gryffondor essoufflées et mortes de rire, sous les applaudissements de la foule masculine.

- Heureusement que c'est le jour de son mariage ! Commenta l'animateur dans son micro. Mais la copine est peut-être libre, qui sait ?

- Certainement pas, fit la voix de Sirius par dessus les rires et les sifflements des jeunes hommes.

Il avait le poing levé en signe de menace contre qui que ce soit qui tenterait quelque chose envers Alyssa.

Elle se promit de surveiller ses arrières pendant le reste de la soirée.

- Ah désolé les gars, la jolie demoiselle est prise, renchérit l'animateur avec un immense sourire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**23h57 : **_

- Et au niveau des lois, ça donne quoi ? Demanda Sirius en avalant une gorgée de son jus d'orange.

- Toujours la même chose, soupira Remus. Il n'y a rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas en entendre parler. Dumbledore pique une crise de nerfs à chaque fois qu'on met le sujet sur le tapis, parce qu'il sait qu'à long terme ça va nuire aux sorciers. J'espère pour le Ministre qu'il ne croisera pas son chemin parce que Dumbledore aurait deux ou trois trucs à lui dire, autrement. Mais, bon, parlons d'autre chose. Et toi les études ?

- J'ai hâte d'en finir, fit Sirius en s'étirant paresseusement. C'est pas que c'est inintéressant, mais avec mes horaires de dingues et ceux d'Alyssa, on a plus vraiment le temps de se voir.

- Il te reste encore deux ans à faire c'est ça ?

- Ouais, mais à partir de l'année prochaine il y a moins de théories et plus de pratiques. On aura des stages la moitié de l'année.

- Tu dois avoir hâte.

- T'imagines même pas à quel point. Au moins là, j'aurais plus de temps à consacrer à Aly.

- Au fait, son boulot, comment ça se passe ? Demanda James en s'asseyant à côté de ses deux amis.

Il venait certainement de finir de danser avec sa chère et tendre car Lily s'agitait dorénavant avec sa meilleure amie sur une danse endiablée. Sirius gardait toujours un œil sur sa petite amie, mais moins maintenant que tous savaient qu'elle était déjà maquée.

- Aucune idée, répondit Sirius, elle n'en parle jamais. Sauf quand elle en apprend plus sur sa condition Néphilim, mais c'est assez rare.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a appris de plus ? Demanda Remus.

- Rien qu'elle ne sache déjà. C'est juste un peu plus théorique et plus barbant.

_Je suis sorti avec Hélène  
Dans un café on s'est assis  
Quand je lui ai dit que je l'aime  
Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi  
Le lendemain j'lui téléphone  
Elle me dit que tout est fini _

_  
Oh les filles, oh les filles  
Elles me rendent marteau  
Oh les filles, oh les filles  
Moi je les aime trop  
_

Sirius, James et Remus tapaient du pied en mesure, regardant leurs amis danser activement sur la chanson ultra connu, bien que dans une langue qu'ils ne parlaient pas.

_  
Je suis sorti avec Monique  
Au cinéma on est allé  
Et au moment le plus tragique  
Elle m'a prié de l'embrasser  
Et comme je suis un gars pratique  
Je ne me suis pas fait prier _

_  
Oh les filles, oh les filles  
Elles me rendent marteau  
Oh les filles, oh les filles  
Moi je les aime trop  
_

_  
_- Bon les gars, et si on allait rejoindre nos jolies demoiselles, s'écria soudainement James en se levant de sa chaise.

- Queudver est une jolie demoiselle ? Ironisa Sirius.

James lui lança un regard noir et amusé avant de s'élancer sur la piste et de rejoindre les deux jeunes filles et le quatrième maraudeur.

- Bon Lunard, on va danser ?

- Vas-y, moi je n'en ai pas très envie.

Sirius se leva et lança à son ami avant de disparaître dans la foule des danseurs :

- Fais attention, si les filles voient que tu ne danses pas, elles vont te le faire payer.

_  
Je suis sorti avec Marcel  
Il est sorti avec Marcel  
Je suis sorti avec Marcel  
Il est sorti avec Marcel  
Je suis sorti avec Marcel  
Il est sorti avec Marcel  
Je suis sorti avec Marcel  
Il est sorti avec Marcel  
Dans l'métro on s'est rencontré  
Il habite tout près de Sarcelle  
Alors je l'ai accompagné  
Arrivé devant son H.L.M.  
Il me dit j'aime pas les pédés  
_

_  
Oh les filles, oh les filles  
Elles me rendent marteau  
Oh les filles, oh les filles  
Moi je les aime trop  
_

Sirius dansait avec James en mimant les paroles de la chanson qu'ils connaissaient depuis déjà longtemps - vive les sorts de traductions ! - sous le regard hilare des personnes autour d'eux. Sirius lança un coup d'œil autour de lui et remarqua Lily et Alyssa danser main dans la main un rock parfait.

A se demander si elles ne s'étaient pas entraînées auparavant !

_  
Je suis sorti avec Karine  
Elle ne m'a rien demandé  
Elle est si douce elle est si fine  
Puis j'aime ses beaux yeux étonnés  
J'aimerai toute ma vie Karine  
Et rien n'pourra m'en empêcher  
_

_  
Ah cette fille, Ah cette fille  
Elle m'a rendu marteau  
Ah cette fille, ah cette fille  
Moi je l'aime trop  
_

_  
_La chanson prit fin et enchaîna sur un autre air que Sirius reconnu comme du Boney M, chanson super connu elle aussi, répondant au doux nom de Daddy Cool.

Cette fois-ci il s'accapara sa petite amie, et laissa à James le soin de faire danser son épouse, alors que Peter rejoignait Remus, passablement essoufflé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**02h36 : **_

Une brise fraîche faisait voler les cheveux d'Alyssa qu'elle avait détachés après plusieurs heures de danse intensives.

Elle se trouvait assise au pied d'un arbre mourant qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle lui faisait passer un peu de sa force et l'aidait à survivre. Elle sentait couler en elle la reconnaissance du saule pleureur qui voyait déjà sa mort venir avant l'intervention de la Néphilim.

Alyssa soupira et laissa le bien-être environnant s'emparer de son être et la relaxer. Loin du stress journalier de son travail et des missions pour l'Ordre, elle pouvait se détendre très facilement, et elle comptait bien en profiter un maximum. Ils étaient rares ces moments de détentes parfaits dans le tumulte de Londres.

Alyssa sourit.

Elle le sentait approcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, ma belle ?

Alyssa tapota la place à côté d'elle et elle sentit Sirius s'asseoir.

Elle se colla contre lui et il passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules en lui embrassant le dessus de la tête.

- C'est une belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Alyssa.

- Oui. On n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux pour le mariage de Lily et James.

- Où sont-ils en ce moment ?

- Sur la piste de danse. Ils profitent des derniers slows avant de partir. La plupart des invités ne sont déjà plus là, il ne reste plus que nous six, plus quelques membres de la famille de James qui s'apprêtent à rentrer.

- Nous sommes les derniers alors ?

- Oui.

Alyssa se blottit un peu plus contre Sirius et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier alors qu'il lui caressait le flanc d'un geste tendre.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, silencieux, le regard perdu sur l'horizon leur offrant la vue d'une forêt dense, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit leur fasse relever la tête.

James et Lily venaient de les rejoindre.

- Ca vous dérange si on s'incruste ? Demanda malicieusement James, qui tenait sa toute nouvelle épouse par la taille.

- Non pas du tout, asseyez vous, les invita Sirius d'un geste de la main.

James s'installa à côté d'Alyssa, et Lily s'assit, le dos posé contre le torse de son époux.

- La vue est magnifique, dit Lily après quelques instants de silence, en montrant le ciel.

Les trois autres levèrent la tête pour admirer le spectacle de centaines d'étoiles illuminant la voûte. Aucun nuage ne venait masquer les astres, permettant ainsi aux Hommes de se perdre dans les méandres de l'espace.

Alyssa se serra un peu plus contre Sirius, un frisson de plaisir lui ayant parcouru le corps.

L'arbre lui même ressentait la plénitude dégagée par l'instant.

- Hey, c'est donc là que vous vous cachiez !

Les quatre amis se tournèrent d'un bel ensemble avec le sourire, vers Remus et Peter qui venaient d'apparaître derrière le saule pleureur.

- On vous cherchait pour vous dire que nous sommes les derniers et qu'on attend plus que vous pour fermer la salle.

- Ca peut bien attendre quelques minutes, dit Lily en leur faisant un geste négligent de la main. Venez plutôt vous asseoir avec nous et contempler le ciel étoilé.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne se firent pas prier et ils s'installèrent de part et d'autres des quatre amis, levant à leur tour la tête vers le ciel, dans un silence respectueux.

- Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvés ainsi tout les six, commenta soudain Lily. Ca me manquait.

- A moi aussi, renchérit Alyssa.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent affectueusement, et Lily tendit une main qu'Alyssa s'empressa de serrer doucement et de garder dans le creux de sa paume.

- Il est vrai qu'avec les études et le boulot, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de tous se retrouver. Même les missions pour l'Ordre ne nous le permettent pas.

Tous acquiescèrent silencieusement aux paroles de James.

Alyssa pensait comme tous ses amis. La vie d'adulte les avait peu à peu séparés, ainsi que la guerre. Combien de leurs camarades d'école étaient déjà tombés sous le joug des Mangemorts ? Et ils étaient si peu à les combattre . . . Tous les six savaient pertinemment ce qu'ils risquaient en devenant membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient hésité. C'était pour leur vie et leur liberté qu'ils se battaient, ainsi que pour celles de leurs proches et pour leur avenir. Se battre jusqu'à la mort n'était pas un prix élevé, si cela permettait d'instaurer la paix chez les sorciers.

- On devrait faire en sorte de se retrouver tous ensemble plus souvent. Une fois par mois, ou un truc dans le genre, proposa Remus.

- Ca me plairait bien, acquiesça Sirius avec un signe de tête appréciateur

- Ca nous plairait à tous, renchérit doucement Alyssa. Et vous savez que vous serez toujours les bienvenus à Willow's Place.

- Tout comme à Godric's Hollow, ajouta Lily.

- Veuillez m'excuser de ne pas vous offrir l'hospitalité, mais je n'ai pas vraiment la place pour vous recevoir.

- T'excuses pas, Lunard, on comprend, fit Sirius. Et deux maisons, c'est bien assez pour nous accueillir tout le six le temps d'une soirée ou d'une journée.

Seul le silence lui répondit, leur faisant comprendre qu'ils étaient tous d'accord.

Ils restèrent ainsi assis, tous les six, pendant de longs instants. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour eux cette nuit là, jour de fête et de liesse tant espéré dans un monde déchiré par la guerre et une lutte incessante. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait réellement retourner dans la réalité, ou la mort et la peine étaient constamment présentes.

Ils ne reprirent pied dans la réalité et se décidèrent à rentrer chez, qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

* * *

_And finish ! _

_Il y aura un autre O.S. sur la naissance d'Harry cette fois-ci, mais pas tout de suite. Je veux d'abord bien entamé ma troisième fanfic : La Seconde Guerre._

_A très bientôt tout le monde !_

_Bisous_


End file.
